Primer Encuentro
by Laiheniel
Summary: Relato corto que sólo pretende imaginar cómo fue el encuentro entre 2 razas tan diferentes del mundo de Tolkien, como son la humana y la élfica. Reviews por favor!


**Nota de autora** : Este relato trata sobre el Despertar de los Hombres en la Tierra Media del cual se desglosa una trasgresión respecto a la unión Hombres- Elfos¿por qué siempre corresponden a hombres/elfas y no al revés?

Con esta historia quise pensar que los elfos vieron y acogieron con curiosidad y afecto a estas nuevas criaturas, como a un hermano menor al que hay que cuidar y enseñarle todo…pero también me pareció que los Primeros Nacidos podían aprender de los humanos cualidades como la perseverancia, la fe, la fuerza interior…todas necesarias y admirables teniendo en cuenta lo frágiles que son sus existencias.

Otro aspecto que intencionadamente quise que estuviera en el relato, fue la relación entre una mujer y un elfo. En las historias del profesor Tolkien siempre los papeles son a la inversa: una elfa es la que se enamora de un hombre. Lo que no me quedó nunca muy claro es qué le ven ellas a ellos¿ Qué es lo que admiran , aún encontrándose éstos en condiciones deplorables , como en el caso de Beren? Tal vez la respuesta está en las líneas anteriores…¿es aquella constancia , esa fuerza que tienen los hombres para vivir su vida, por corta que sea, lo que causó la admiración y devoción de Lúthien , por ejemplo? Es esto lo que quise plantear en este cuento pero a la inversa. A pesar de que no hay relación "formal" entre ambos personajes, sí hay una amistad profunda, una relación maestro-discípula que casi trasciende las fronteras raciales… y que sólo la muerte podría romper, o al menos eso parece…por que siempre existe la posibilidad de un reencuentro, aunque éste sólo sea posible más allá del mundo y del tiempo…

Quiero decir además que con mucho cariño me gustaría dedicarle este escrito a mi amiga Panchy.

Era joven, hermosa y fresca como la mañana que la había visto despertar ese Primer Día. Levantó su rostro hacia el cielo y sintió la caricia del Sol sobre sus mejillas. Aquél contacto le agradó, aunque no supo exactamente la razón. No sabía que el calor se abría paso dentro de su ser, muy profundamente, hasta lo que constituía el núcleo de su vida. La chispa prendió en su interior, pero a la vez inició el recuento, inexorable, del Tiempo.

Ignorantes de los acontecimientos que regían sus destinos, los primeros Hombres exploraban el Mundo que se extendía ante ellos. Habían nacido junto con el Sol, y la agradable claridad amarilla que todo lo inundaba parecía decirles que nada debían temer: la tierra les pertenecía. No tenían miedo, la noche estaba lejana aún y cualquier clase de maldad era para ellos desconocida. Conocidos de las manos, avanzaron al amparo de la tibia luz, maravillándose a cada paso de lo que veían: agua, tierra, cielo, árboles enormes, que les daban la bienvenida.

Pronto, pequeños grupos comenzaron a dispersarse y no se pudieron reencontrar. Ella siguió su camino, secundada por algunos de los suyos, guiada sólo por el asombro y el creciente amor que experimentaba al contemplar la hermosa tierra que se mostraba a sus ojos. No habló, así como tampoco aquellos que la seguían, atraídos por la fuerza con que la llama de la vida parecía arder dentro de ella. Pronto, el astro fulgurante descendió en el cielo. "Atardecer" no es una palabra que los Segundos Nacidos conozcan; para ellos sólo existe una extraña sensación de frío y desamparo al percibir cómo la cálida luz amarilla se pierde poco a poco en el horizonte. También un poco de la chispa se pierde, pero ella no puede percatarse aún del proceso que se lleva a cabo en su ser, y en el de sus hermanos.

La noche ha caído al fin, y las estrellas hacen su aparición, una a una. Titilan como ojos diminutos ante su mirada expectante. Es la hora de los Primeros Nacidos, de los que aman la luna y las estrellas que los vieron despertar a orillas del Lago Cuivienen para embellecer la tierra, a la cual están tan estrechamente ligados.

Pero ella nada sabe de esto, y sólo puede contener la respiración, emocionada, cuando percibe la llegada de uno de "ellos". Coronado de hojas carmesíes y rodeado de una tenue luz, avanza pausadamente encabezando a un pequeño grupo, el cual camina entonando hermosos versos cuya evocación desgarradora la hacen estremecer, aún sin entender de lo que tratan. Descubrir el don del canto en aquellos seres de ensueño, despertó en ella la necesidad de expresarse, de sacar a relucir todas sus emociones. Así es como, con una voz dulce y estremecida, matizada por la emoción de su descubrimiento, entona lo que le parece oír de los elfos: "Oh Elbereth…"

Entonces éstos reparan en ella, y se le aproximan, admirados. En ese momento, algunos de sus compañeros huyen amedrentados, mientras que unos pocos se quedan junto a ella, y pronto todos están rodeados de gente reluciente, cuyos bondadosos y alegres rostros les quitan todas sus aprensiones. Por su parte, ella está muda y feliz, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pero ya había conquistado el favor de los elfos, quienes la acogieron como a uno de los suyos, agasajándola con deliciosos alimentos y hermosas canciones, las cuales al cabo de varias horas terminan por adormecerla. Lo último que sus ojos ven, antes de dormirse, es al guía elfo que, despojándose de su corona de hojas, se la coloca a ella sobre la cabeza, a modo de obsequio, luego de lo cual interpreta una triste balada, que la hace soñar con cosas que jamás había visto: el mar- una ondulante superficie líquida e infinita - , árboles de luz, playas de arena plateada y salpicada de gemas preciosas…

¡Oh, gentil sueño, dulce remedo del Último Descanso! El olvido y la oscuridad se apoderaron de ella hasta la mañana siguiente. Los primeros rayos del sol juguetearon con su cobrizo cabello, luego se entretuvieron recorriendo el suave arco de sus hombros y a través de su cuello alcanzaron su rostro sereno. Junto a ella despertaron buena parte de los suyos, quienes se desperezaron alegremente, frescos y renovados tras la agradable velada. Por aquí y por allá habían sabrosos alimentos- pan, frutas y exquisito aguamiel -, de los cuales los primeros hombres dieron cuenta en poco tiempo. Como niños pequeños, reían mientras jugaban con las frutas, antes de comerlos con apetito.

En contraste con la alborotada alegría de sus hermanos, ella estaba tranquila pero no era menor su felicidad. Había sido tocada por la visión de un mundo antiguo y era su deseo aprender todo lo que éste tenía para ofrecerle. Se hallaba a gusto entre sus iguales, pero jamás olvidaría el mágico encuentro de la noche anterior, su "Primera Noche".

Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía diferente, como si algo de lo que emanaban los Primeros Nacidos hubiese quedado impregnado en su ser. Se contempló en el reflejo de una oscura poza, intentando ver si algo había cambiado en ella. Pero lo único que vio fue el sutil juego de luz sobre sus cabellos, que causaba el sol a sus espaldas. Si existía algo más no lo sabría nunca.

El tiempo pasó y con él la chispa de su ser ardió alegremente. Elevó su voz otra vez, y junto a ella sus hermanos de raza aprendieron a cantar al sol, la luna y las estrellas – aunque pronto sus cantos también se refirieron al terror de la oscuridad que descendía desde el norte, a la mordedura cruel de las bestias y al frío penetrante. Poco a poco tomaban conciencia de lo frágiles que eran sus existencias, y al ver que a los elfos nada parecía hacer mella, comenzaron a verlos con mayor respeto, distancia y-algunos – con crecientes desconfianza y resentimiento.

Mas a ella estas circunstancias no le parecían motivo para desconfiar, a pesar de que le causaran penosas reflexiones¿acaso ella sólo era una visión fugaz, destinada a desaparecer en cualquier momento, de la cual ni un recuerdo permanecería? Mientras estos pensamientos rondaban su mente, su cuerpo comenzaba a experimentar sutiles cambios: se sentía como un fruto que, concluida su etapa de flor, por fin ha empezado a madurar. Se descubrió a sí misma entonando melancólicos cantos que hablaban de lo efímero de la vida y de la angustia de esperar un destino incierto.

Los elfos la oyeron y se entristecieron , por que en su sabiduría podían intuir lo que pronto ocurriría; en tanto , para animarla, le enseñaron nuevas canciones , hermosas canciones élficas-que también tienen su propia melancolía , que no es de incertidumbre , sino de añoranza , pero eso es otra historia- además de muchas otras cosas útiles y buenas. Junto a ella siempre estaba el Guía Elfo, quien parecía ser el que mejor la comprendía. Solía estar tardes enteras a su lado, enseñándole los secretos de la música. Ella todo lo absorbía, para luego transmitir lo aprendido a los suyos, lo cual les permitió mejorar sus condiciones de vida y alentar sus inteligencias.

Pero lamentablemente, el tiempo no pasa en vano. La llama comenzaba a decaer: se sentía tan cansada…Su cuerpo había cambiado, estaba cambiando. Mas sus protectores seguían siendo jóvenes y vitales, como siempre habían sido: su amigo el Guía Elfo, era la misma visión de juventud que ella había admirado el Primer Día de los Hombres. ¿Era posible, se preguntó, que fueran materia distinta¿ por qué , si amaban y conocían las mismas cosas, ella se sentía decaer, mientras ellos se mantenían inmutables?

No tardó en caer gravemente enferma. Un viento pestilente venido desde el norte fue el causante de su repentino debilitamiento y apenas podía moverse. Tenía mucha fiebre y a duras penas conseguía reconocer a su maestro y fiel amigo, quien, angustiado no se apartaba de su lado. Aunque intentó curarla con hierbas conocidas sólo por los sabios entre los elfos, sus esfuerzos eran vanos: se enfrentaba con el Destino de los Hombres, por el cual ella y toda su raza existían; y a pesar de que el elfo desconocía su fin último, veía en el decaimiento de su querida amiga el signo de su inevitable cumplimiento.

Ocurrió en coincidencia con el atardecer. Todo estaba muy quieto, a tal punto que sólo un ligero estremecimiento en su agotado cuerpo, consumido por la fiebre, fue la señal de que la primera mujer de Arda, la había abandonado para siempre. Conmovido, el elfo la sostuvo con ternura hasta que sintió que su amiga al fin había sido ligerada de su cuerpo torturado, entonces presintió que aquella brisa que pasaba a su lado era algo más que sólo viento.

Se volvió para mirarla por última vez, y ver cómo la había dejado el tiempo, la vida, la muerte… y apenas pudo dar crédito a sus ojos, por que lo que estaba viendo era una imagen del pasado: junto a sí tenía a la misma muchacha dormida que había contemplado con admiración durante el Primer Encuentro, cuando él le había dedicado las bellas canciones de su pueblo. Sabía que aquélla era la imagen que habría querido conservar de ella…Con pesar , volvió a la realidad, se puso de pie y se alejó lentamente, preguntándose en dónde estaría ella ahora, si era feliz allí…y si la encontraría de nuevo alguna vez.

En el claro del bosque cercano, los elfos lloraron su partida. Pero al descubrir que en el cielo nocturno parecía brillar una estrella nueva, pensaron que tal vez la raza humana sí tiene un motivo para la esperanza. Y compusieron una hermosa canción en su memoria.


End file.
